japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Phoebus
"Don't thank me thank Quasimodo here, without his kelp. I would never been able to found my way here" - Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame Phoebus is a good friend to Quasimodo. He is the Captain of the Guard, and the Husband of Esmeralda. He is also the father of Zephyr. Background Personality The gallant Captain Phoebus is noted to have a highly reputable calibre in the wars based on his bravery accounted in his service record. He is the only soldier in the movie that stands apart from the other soldiers and is claimed to be a knight in shining armor, and yet his character displays the exact opposite of the hopeless romantic knight from the fairy tales. The Disney Animators chose to deviate from the book and created a mature, down-to-earth Phoebus who is far less the dimwitted, womanizing cad that he is portrayed in the book. Though he tends to over-analyze and act like he knows what he's doing, he is described as a soldier who is sarcastically witty, brave, confident, and enjoys finding humor in situations. Gary Trousdale admits that what he most likes about Phoebus is that "although he can keep a straight face when it's required of him, you can tell deep down, he'd rather tell a joke." Phoebus is almost always seeming to get into arguments, even with Esmeralda. Out of Frollo and his men, Phoebus is the only one that cleverly sees through the disguise of Esmeralda and is also quick to discover that Frollo's ideals for justice are unethical and a twisted kind of corruption. Unfortunately, the opportunistic Phoebus had already accepted Frollo's summon to be his Captain of the Guard under the assumption that the Minister of Justice was righteous and fair; therefore, he accepts this reality of working for a corrupt man as a consequence for diving into this opportunity he should not have readily taken in his desire to leave the wars and settle down for a more stabilized life. As Frollo's cruelty towards the other gypsies increases with the level of obsession he has for Esmeralda, Phoebus is forced to choose between his passion for guarding the defenseless people with the condition that he works under Frollo, or be jobless due to the fact that he is trained to be nothing else but a soldier that he is fated to be in this feudalistic society. Throughout the film, Phoebus becomes more of the neutral hero that takes orders from Frollo then later goes behind Frollo's back and helps those who are caught in Frollo's injustice. However, when Frollo unreasonably orders Phoebus to burn down a miller's home with the innocent family trapped inside, Phoebus takes a stand and refuses to murder the innocent. When Frollo sets fire to the windmill and sends the miller's home ablaze, Phoebus bravely puts his own life on the line for the lives of another family and dives through the window of the burning building, takes the two children in his arms, and kicks down the bolted door to lead the rest of the family out to safety. When he is sentenced to be beheaded for insubordination, Phoebus holds no fear of death from his experience in the wars and boldly accepts it as his highest honor. As an ex-soldier fugitive, Phoebus continues to help the gypsies from Frollo's obsessed wrath and after escaping from his imprisonment, instills courage in the people and joins both the townspeople and the gypsies together to fight against Frollo and his men from the attack on Notre Dame. At first glance, Phoebus finds Esmeralda to be an attractive woman to look at, but it was only until after witnessing her stand up against Frollo did his interests for her setting herself apart prompt him to find out her name. In the cathedral scene, Esmeralda takes him off guard when the gypsy abruptly takes him down and points his own sword at him, the first woman to do that in a time where women were regarded by everyone as submissive to men. Phoebus took her challenge and got out from his dangerous position in order to talk to her, but then finds his flirtatious entertainment in deflecting her attacks with the candle stand. Because he fails to take things seriously, he gets injured a few times as a result. Not intending the fight to be as serious as she was making it out to be, Phoebus bows out and acknowledges her as an equal. His confidence is neither passed arrogance nor conceitedness as he displays awkwardness to Esmeralda when he introduces himself with the meaning of his name, "Sun God." Contrary to all the men that fawn over her beauty, Phoebus is the only one that simply asks for her name out of his interest to get to know her better. The captain of the guards finds her to be more than just a beautiful woman to look at after the feisty gypsy proved to stand out from what society expected of women and also have a true sense of justice. According to the Disney animators, the soldier Phoebus enchants, beguiles, and challenges Esmeralda in the same way that she does to others. Explains Kirk Wise, "we had to create a character who would seem worthy of Esmeralda's love and be loved and accepted by the audience." When Phoebus realizes Quasimodo also has feelings for Esmeralda, however, Phoebus steps back to give Quasimodo a chance to impress Esmeralda and settles on a friendship with Esmeralda instead. In the end, despite the fact that they are from two worlds that are forbidden to be together by society, Quasimodo steps back and reunites Phoebus with Esmeralda as an official and passionate couple in the end. Phoebus then shows Esmeralda a new Paris where the townspeople and the outcasts are united and both watch as Quasimodo is cheered on and accepted by the people like he rightfully deserved and wanted. Phoebus, as shown in the second film, also has a very bad habit of asking his horse, Achilles, rhetorical questions (this happened twice in the second film, the first was "How many times have I ever been wrong?" and "You see that, Achilles? Everyone is mad at me. How often has that happened?") to which the horse ends up answering. Appearance He wears knight clothing that is gold in both Disney films. He has blonde hair, and has a short beard beneath his chin. His eye color is black. The Hunchback of Notre Dame He asks for directions to see Frollo, and then sees a gypsy dancing. He gives the gypsy coins, and helps the gypsy escape from the guards. His appears by looking for Frollo, and is taking to him. He then attends the festival of fools with Frollo. He then sees, and falls in love with Esmeralda. When Quasimodo is crowned king of fools, he is then tormented by the guards. Phoebus asks Frollo if he can stop the torment before it gets worse, but Frollo tells him no. He watches Esmeralda approach Quasimodo on stage without fear, and also sees her stand up to Frollo for not helping Quasimodo. Phoebus is impress by Her skills on escaping the guards, and is ordered by Frollo to find Esmeralda. He finds Esmeralda in the church of Notre Dame, and fights her. They talk for a while, he tells Frollo that she claimed sanctuary. He and Frollo leave after she is protected by the archdeacon. He is seen again when Quasimodo came back from helping Esmeralda escape the guards. He asks Quasi where she is, and he doesn't answer him. Quasi tells him to leave the bell tower, and he asks Quasi to protect her for him. He then leaves, and tells Quasi that he is lucky to have a friend like Esmeralda. He is then seen again when Frollo is looking for her, and locks up other gypsies. He doesn't follow Frollo's orders, and escapes the guard by using Frollo's horse. He then is wounded, and jumps into the river. Esmeralda then saves him, and brings him to Quasimodo for help. He then is healed by Esmeralda, and kisses her. Quasimodo then hides him, so Frollo doesn't see his body. He wakes up under the table, but Quasimodo kicks him unconscious again. After Frollo leaves the bell tower, he wakes up. He asks Quasi if he is coming with him. Quasi says no, and He tells him to do what you think is right. He and Quasimodo head for the court of miracles. Once there, they are capture by Clopin. They try to tell Clopin that they aren't spies. They are almost hung, but Esmeralda tells Clopin that they are their friends. He is given a hug by Esmeralda, but he lets Quasi have some credit by helping him find her. Frollo shows up and captures everyone, including Esmeralda and him. Phoebus is seen in a cage, and is locked in it. Before Esmeralda is kill by the fire, Quasimodo frees himself form chains to save her just in time. Phoebus frees himself by knocking out a guard. He frees all the gypsies, and fight some guards. Frollo falls to his death for the balcony of Notre Dame, and is not seen again. Phoebus manages to save Quasi in time from falling in the fire as well. He then given a hug by Quasi, and Quasi wants him to be with Esmeralda. He knows Quasi has feelings for Esmeralda as well. Quasi and him both become friends and he kisses Esmeralda for a second time. Esmeralda and him come out of the bell tower, and the townspeople cheer. He and Esmeralda let Quasimodo come out, and watch a little girl hug him for the first time. They watch happily as Quasi is accepted into society, and is crowned a hero. The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 La Fidele He kisses Esmeralda, and is now married to her. He has a son name Zephyr, and comes to visit Quasi at the bell tower. He says to Zephyr to listen to his mother, and he watches Esmeralda look at La Fidele. He tells Esmeralda, and Zephyr that Quasi will ring La Fidele. Esmeralda kisses him, and both Quasi along with Zephyr say yuck. The Circus He appears again at the circus when Quasi asks them about the outfit his wearing, and they all say he looks great. Everyone enjoys the circus, but he accuses the circus people. He then asks Quasi where is this Madellaine that he told them about. Quasimodo informs him that Madellaine will be out soon. He is seen watching a circus performance with Quasi, and his family. Once he sees Madellaine on stage, he smiles at Quasimodo, but Quasimodo blushes in Embrassement. After the show is over, he spends time with Esmeralda. He then leaves with Zephyr after Quasi brings him to them. He accuses the circus of the robbery that has being happen in Paris. Quasimodo, Zephyr and Esmeralda are all mad at him for the way he is acting. He then finds Sarousch, and is told by Sarousch that Madellaine did all the stolen. He then looks for Madellaine, and has found out La Fidele was stolen. He blames himself for being tricked by Sarousch, and then arrests Madellaine. He tries to look for Zephyr, and Sarousch. Esmeralda tell him to trust Madellaine, and he does. He brings Madellaine as a prisoner, and the find Sarousch. They found him near the gate that leaves Paris, and Sarousch has Zephyr as a hostage. He then tells him to release Zephyr, and he angrily opens the gates. Luckily Quasi and Madellaine saved Zephyr from Sarousch. He reunites with his son, and arrests Sarousch. At La Jour D'Amour, he admits to his wife that he was wrong. He then shouts out "I love Esmeralda" for everyone to hear. They then kiss, and watch Quasimodo shout out his love for Madellaine. TV Show Appearances House of Mouse Esmeralda Vide Games Kingdom of Hearts Dream Drop Distance Shortly after Sora's arrival in La Cité des Cloches, Phoebus alerts Claude Frollo about the presence of monsters running about in the streets, while Frollo interrogates Sora about being a gypsy. From the beginning, Phoebus does not believe Sora to be guilty of any crime, and runs off to aid him against the Dream Eaters. He witnesses Sora defeat the Dream Eaters and save Frollo's ward, Quasimodo. While Frollo does not approve of this, since he had wanted to teach Quasimodo a lesson for leaving the cathedral, this cements Sora's goodness in Phoebus's eyes, and when Frollo falls for a gypsy girl, Esmeralda and begins a citywide manhunt for her, Phoebus begins to question his decision to serve Frollo. Later on, when Frollo orders Phoebus to burn down the house of an innocent miller, Phoebus turns his sword on the mad judge just as Riku arrives on the scene. Frollo, however, summons the Bullet Gargoyle and flees. Realising that Frollo may attack the gypsy hideout, the Court of Miracles, Phoebus decides to find it first and warn the gypsies, in the process crossing paths with Sora again. Though Sora is initially hesitant to trust Phoebus after seeing him with Frollo, Phoebus manages to convince the boy that they are on the same side. With help from Quasimodo, Phoebus and Sora find the Court of Miracles and warn Esmeralda, but Frollo follows them and subdues Sora and Phoebus with the Bullet Gargoyle while taking Esmeralda prisoner. At Esmeralda's execution, Phoebus manages to escape from his cage and make his way into the cathedral. As he climbs upwards, he catches Quasimodo from falling to his death mere seconds after Frollo is killed. They reunite with Esmeralda, and Quasimodo blesses Phoebus' relationship with the gypsy girl. Quotes *"Oh, I'm sorry. Naughty horse! Naughty! He's just impossible. Really. I can't take him anywhere." *"What a woman!" *"Wait a minute, a string of robberies begins the moment the circus comes to town? Coincidence? I don't think so How many times have I ever been wrong. " *"Sarousch! How could I have been such a fool?" *"Quasi, I'm sorry. Take her away." *"Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?" *"With all due respect sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent." Relationships Knownable Relatives *Esmeralda (Wife) *Zephyr (Son) *Quasimodo (Best Friend) Trivia *Like most Disney assaults, Phoebus was shown shot in the shoulder but his injury was shown and treated on the front of his chest. *Phoebus is the first Disney Hero to have facial hair, the second being Flynn Rider from Tangled, who's also the first among the Disney Princes to have facial hair. *Despite being the captain of the guards, Phoebus has his orders assigned from Judge Claude Frollo. By the sequel however, he appears to have almost the same authority as Frollo had. For example, he has the authority to order a person's arrest. *Phoebus is likely the second Disney hero to wear armor, since John Smith also wore some part which was just assigned for upper torso. Phoebus is similar to John Smith: *Both formerly worked for the main antagonist in the first film (Phoebus to Frollo and John Smith to Ratcliffe). *Both fell in love with women of a race of which the main antagonist despises (Phoebus to Esmeralda, and John Smith to Pocahontas). *Both willing to risk their life to save others (When Phoebus saved the miller and his family from a burning house and John Smith while he saved Thomas from drowning). *Both get wounded by the villain (When Phoebus defied Frollo and John Smith when Ratcliffe shot him accidentally). *Both are willing to be punished for insubordination (Phoebus for helping and protecting gypsies and innocent people and John Smith for helping Native Americans). *Phoebus is similar to Megara from Hercules, in the sense that the two were sent out to find their respective foes and later love interests' weakspot (Meg's being Hercules, and Phoebus' being Esmeralda). *Phoebus is the only character in the film that does not sing at all. However, he does have a solo in the deleted song "As Long as There's a Moon" *Phoebus is the second hero to be saved from drowning by his love interest. The first being Prince Eric, who was saved by Ariel. Phoebus bares a slight resemblance to Kristoff from Frozen, and shares some other similarities with him: *They're both the tritagonists of their films. *They're the love interests of the lead female characters (Phoebus to Esmeralda and Kristoff to Anna). *They both have animal sidekicks that act more like dogs (Achilles to Phoebus and Sven to Kristoff). *Phoebus was the first person to try and stop the people from tormenting Quasimodo, but Frollo told him not to. *He has feelings for Esmeralda, and he knows Quasimodo does was well. *He cares about Quasimodo, and Zephyr's safety as well. *He has a strong friendship with Quasimodo overall. *He calls Quasimodo by his nickname overall. *He doesn't know that the gargoyles come to life. *He accepts Madellaine as a friend after she and Quasi rescue Zephyr from Sarousch. *He doesn't think of Quasimodo as a monster, but treats him as a friend *He doesn't hurt or harm the innocent people of Paris. *He is the captain of the guard *He was the first person to find out that Sarousch stole items from the people of Paris *He blamed the circus for the robbery *He was trying to prove a point that gypsy's are different from circus people *He is married to Esmeralda in the sequel *He only has one child of his own *His name means sun god Voice Actors *'Japanese' : *'English' : Kevin Kline (Both films), Phil Lamarr (Kingdom of Hearts Dream Drop Distance - Present) Gallery Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8206.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9748.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8131.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8087.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7976.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7908.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7774.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9651.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9618.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9616.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9600.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2444.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2488.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2579.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7516.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7534.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7667.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7675.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7695.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7735.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7750.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7908.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7915.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7976.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8141.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9583.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2593.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2420.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5956.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5475.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2676.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9597.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9594.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8187.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7944.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7918.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7894.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7529.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5206.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-9654.jpg Category:Characters